


Drabble #5

by NovaCaelum



Series: SilverFlint Drabbles [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: 01.10.18 - Villain, Water, Book





	Drabble #5

**Author's Note:**

> S4 Canon divergence :)

Silver always knew that Flint saw himself as a villain, but now he understood him better than anyone; he knew it was the biggest lie that Flint told. After Flint had opened up to him and showed him the book that Thomas had gave him, Silver learned the whole truth.

With some reluctance, he opened up too and spilled everything into Flint's lap like a burst water pipe. But it had been worth it, Flint kissed him like the world didn't exist, it was electrifying and amazing. They accepted every part of each other and prepared to face everything together.


End file.
